Mon maître des potions
by GothSevBlack
Summary: Un Harry qui aime la terreur des cachots, la terreur des cachots qui aime aussi le petit brun mais sauront ils se trouver? Petit one shot sympa.


Hey salut salut, juste un petit one hot pour s'amuser

Hey salut salut, juste un petit one hot pour s'amuser !! C'est un slash Harry/Severus donc homophobe et ceux qui aiment pas ce couple, et bien cliquez sur la petite crois rouge en haut à droite, pour le reste des gens éclatez vous bien et n'hésitez pas à me faire une critique !! Bonne lecture.

Harry Potter, jeune homme de 17 ans était désespéré. Pourquoi me direz vous ? Eh bien il était amoureux. Ah l'amour…c'est beau l'amour. Et bien pas si beau que ça pour notre jeune héros du monde de la magie. Car Harry Potter, accessoirement survivant et vainqueur de voldemort qui meurt la terreur, n'aimait pas n'importe qui. Et c'est là que l'on demande mais de qui est il amoureux ? Severus Rogue. Oui vous avez bien lu, non l'ordinateur ne bug pas, l'auteur n'est pas sénile…Enfin remettez vous.

Oui donc le jeune brun avait trouver en son professeur un être désirable, raffiné et plus qu'intelligent. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, merci feu Dumbledore, pour l'occlumencie, la légiliemensie, le rattrapage de potion et magie noire afin de vaincre l'autre timbré. Leur relation s'était améliorée. Enfin, c'était une entende cordiale et respectueuse. Mais sans plus. Donc Harry, un samedi après midi, errait dans les couloirs du château ne sachant que faire. Puis ses pas le menèrent dans les cachots. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Plus le temps passait plus il s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du château. Mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Severus Rogue, adulte de 38 ans, était désespéré. Pourquoi me demanderez vous ? Je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire pour vous répondre : Potter. Et non ne lisez pas ce mot comme si Rogue l'avait craché. Car non Potter n'était plus pour lui le gamin arrogant et fier d'autre fois mais un jeune homme plus que séduisant et tout à fait désirable…Hum nous nous égarons. Non ce que Rogue pense, outre le fait qu'il soit très attirant,c'est que le jeune garçon avait vécu beaucoup d'épreuves et accomplit de grande chose qui avaient gagné son respect. Seulement le problème du jour était que Severus avait Potter dans la tête. Depuis que le Lord Noir avait été vaincu, ils ne se voyaient plus. Eh oui plus besoin de cour.

A partir de se moment, notre cher maître des potions, s'était aperçu que Potter lui manqué. Il s'était donc demandé pourquoi. Et puis au bout de quelques jours d'intense réflexion, il en été parvenu à la conclusion qu'il aimait Harry Potter. Il savait presque tout de lui. Il avait vu les souvenirs du jeune homme à de nombreuses reprises, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Et puis il s'était aperçu qu'il avait retenu de nombreux détails concernant Potter. Ses habitudes alimentaires, sa cravate noué négligemment autour de son cou révélant un bout de son torse….Enfin. Après plusieurs cuites il avait accepté le fait que l'élu de son cœur soit le fils de son ennemi. Aujourd'hui il ne faisait que penser à lui. Il se dit qu'aller faire un tour l'aiderai à l'oublier ne serait ce qu'un peu. Il mit donc sa cape et sortit.

Harry commençait à paniquer. Ca faisait trois fois qu'il passait par le même chemin. A-t-on idée de construire autant de couloirs qui se ressemblaient ? Il tenta une dernière fois de retrouver son chemin. Le brun se dit que le destin était bien ironique. Harry Potter tue le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps mais ne sait pas retrouver son chemin…C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçu une porte. Ben oui une porte. La poignée était plutôt ancienne, sans serrure. La porte elle-même était en bois noir et paraissait très usée mais solide et robuste.

Harry après quelques instants d'hésitation, attrapa la poignée et poussa la lourde porte. Il entra dans la pièce. Vide. Totalement vide. Il s'avança jusqu'en son centre et jeta un regard circulaire. Les gonds de la porte se mirent à grincer et l'entrée se referma. Harry se précipita dessus mais s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait pas de poignée. Il tenta alors de cogner, de hurler, d'enfoncer la porte mais rien. Dépité, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, les genoux contre la poitrine, ses bras les entourant. Il sentit alors le froid le gagner. Les cachots sont généralement humides et difficiles à chauffer. Il attendit comme sa toute l'après midi. Puis regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il était l'heure du dîner. Peut être que quelqu'un verrait qu'il n'est pas là. Le froid s'insinuait de plus en plus en lui et il commença à trembler. Il resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes et y enfouit la tête.

Severus avait fait un tour dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas croisé Potter. Il le voyait souvent errer comme une âme en peine, mais Severus se cachait dans un coin sombre et l'observait de loin. Après avoir parcouru au moins deux fois tout les couloirs du château il alla faire un tour dans le fond du parc et attendit l'heure du dîné. Il se rendit dans la grande Salle. Il s'assit à la table des professeurs et commença son repas. Son regard se perdit sur la table des Gryffondors mais il ne trouva pas la touffe de cheveux ébouriffés de Potter. Granger et Weasley était là ainsi que tout les autres rouges et or mais pas lui. Peut être était il dans les couloirs ? Severus, qui n'avait pas spécialement faim, se leva et décida de faire un tour dans les étages.

Il les fit tous un par un et repassa même dans la Grande Salle sans le trouver. Il décida donc de retourner dans les cachots mais restait pensif. Pourquoi n'était il pas au dîné ? Peut être qu'il était malade ? Non il était allé jeter un coup d'œil à l'infirmerie et non personne. Tant pis, il verrait plus tard. Il se sentait vraiment déprimé de ne pas l'avoir vu au moins une fois aujourd'hui. Il allait boire un peu, sa le calmerait. Severus se stoppa dans un couloir ne le reconnaissant pas. Il était dans une partie particulièrement froide des cachots et humide. Il rebroussa son chemin et passa devant une porte qu'il ne souvint pas d'avoir bu. Elle paraissait assez ancienne et ne comportait aucune serrure. Il s'approcha donc et saisit la poignée…

Harry était vraiment désespéré. Il avait de plus en plus froid et ses tremblements ne faisaient que s'accentuer. Le retrouverait on un jour ? Et que penserait Severus de son absence ? Penserait il qu'il a fui ? Harry fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui grince. Il releva la tête et tomba sur le regard d'onyx de son professeur de potion. Severus lui pénétra dans la salle et tomba sur une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même et tremblante. Quand cette personne releva la tête il s'aperçu que c'était Potter. Puis il remarqua ses soubresauts et ses lèvres bleuis et prit conscience de la température ambiante. Il se précipita sur son élève.

Professeur non la porte ! s'exclama Harry.

Il était trop tard. Rogue était à ses côtés mais la porte s'était refermée.

Qu'y a-t-il avec la porte ? demanda Severus.

Elle n'a pas de poignet…murmura faiblement Harry, je suis bloqué ici depuis environ deux heures de l'après midi. J'ai essayé de l'ouvrir ou d'appeler au secoure mais je n'ai pas réussi.

Severus regarda la porte et vit que Harry disait vrai. Il se retourna de nouveau vers le petit brun et s'inquiéta de son état. Il enleva sa cape et enroula son élève dedans.

Vous êtes là depuis si longtemps que ça ? dans ce froid ? Il faut vraiment sortir d'ici.

J'ai déjà essayé… dit Harry.

A présent il claquait des dents et tremblait toujours autant. Severus lui lança un regard paniqué ne sachant que faire pour le réchauffer. Il passa frotta les bras de Harry mais ça ne changer rien. Harry sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite au contact du maître des potions.

Vous avez essayer quels sorts ? demanda Severus.

- Aucun, je n'ai pas ma baguette, murmura Harry.

Le maître des Potions sortit la sienne et s'avança vers la porte. Puis il commença à lancer des sorts. Harry se sentait tout engourdi etla fatigue le gagnait peu à peu. Au loin il entendait son amour râler. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger et le froid oppressait sa respiration. Severus dit qu'il allait essayer la magie noire mais Harry l'entendit à peine. Il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, un cri de victoire retentit. Severus avait trouver le moyen de les sortir de cet enfer.

Il se tourna vers Harry et vit qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Il se précipita sur lui et le secoua légèrement. Puis voyant le peu de réaction il prit Harry dans ses bras et quitta cette pièce de malheur. Il mit 15 minutes à trouver la sortie et se rendit directement dans ses appartements. Il posa son fardeau sur le canapé et alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Puis il alla chercher plusieurs couvertures et en recouvrit Harry. Il s'assit sur la table basse et le regarda dormir.

Harryse réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Sa tête lui faisait mal mais il était installé confortablement au chaud. Il se souvint de la pièce dont il était prisonnier, de Rogue le voyant ainsi…Qu'avait il bien pu penser de lui ? Harry ouvrit les yeux et se releva difficilement. Il penserait à ça plus tard. Il trouva sur une table non loin de lui ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était déjà venu ici. C'est le bureau de Severus.

Son regard tomba sur un des fauteuils devant la cheminée. Severus s'y était endormi. Il avait l'air tellement paisible. Ses traits n'étaient pas hargneux comme à son habitude. Harry se leva précautionneusement mais avait encore un peu de mal à marcher. Sans le faire exprès,son genoux heurta la table ou était posées ses lunettes quelques minutes auparavant. Le bruit réveilla le maître des potions qui se leva immédiatement pour l'obliger à s'asseoir.

Asseyez vous, dit il vivement, vous avez passé plusieurs heures dans le froid. Comment vous sentez vous ?

Hum…Bien, dit Harry, un peu sonné, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

Je vais vous donner une potion, ne bougez pas.

Harry hocha la tête. Severus disparu quelques instants dans une autre pièce et revint avec un flacon qu'il fit boire à Harry. La douleur s'atténua pour enfin disparaître. Le maître des potions posa un plateau devant lui rempli de ses plats préférés. Après 7 années de mattage intensif, il les connaissait par cœur.

Mangez, vous devez reprendre des forces, dit Severus en prenant place dans le fauteuil en face. Il y a tout de même une chose que j'aimerais savoir. Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé dans cette salle ?

Eh bien…Je me promenais dans le château et je n'ai pas fait attention à la direction dans laquelle j'allais. J'ai fini par me perdre dans les cachots et je suis tombé par hasard sur cette porte.

Faîtes attention la prochaine fois, dit Rogue qui avait eut très peur. Sans baguette de plus, ce n'est pas malin du tout.

Harry rougit et préféra continuer son repas en évitant soigneusement de regarder son professeur. On fois son repas fini, il se leva.

Je vous remercie Professeur, je vais vous laisser tranquille, dit Harry.

Non restez ici Potter, dit Rogue alors que le petit brun était devant la porte. Votre corps à subi un choc. Comment vas votre tête ?

Mieux Professeur merci.

Bien. Asseyez vous. Comment se fait il que vous ne soyez pas avec vos amis un samedi après midi ?

Euh…je ne sais pas, dit Harry, prit au dépourvu par cette question.

Severus le regarda quelques instants. Potter ne semblait pas très à l'aise mais ne semblait pas vouloir se trouver ailleurs. Potter n'avait pas besoin de rester ici mais Severus se dit qu'il fallait en profiter. La fin de l'année arrivait à grand pas, Potter quitterai l'école et il ne le verrait plus.

Vos notes se sont améliorées en potion, dit le professeur.

Merci professeur, répondit Harry, heureux qu'il l'ai remarqué, c'est une matière plutôt intéressante.

Je ne pensez pas vous entendre dire ça un jour, dit Severus, amusé.

Je ne le pensais pas non plus, rigola Harry. Mais il est vrai que le retard est parfois dur à combler.

Je comprends. Peut être voudriez vous avoir quelques cours supplémentaires ? Je vois que vous faîtes des efforts donc vous aidez serait bien.

Vraiment ? Je vous remercie et je pense que c'est une très bonne idée.

Bien nous pourrions dire demain soir après de dîner à 20h. Cela vous va ?

Parfait, dit Harry, plus qu'heureux.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione dans la tour Gryffondor. Il était radieux. Il pourrait voir Severus plus souvent. Le maître des potions de son côté, fut ravit de la tournure des choses.

La journée du lundi fut la plus longue que Harry et Severus connurent de toute leur vie. Harry trop stressé pour manger sauta le repas du soir et passa une heure devant la glace pour être parfaitement habillé et coiffé, même si c'était peine perdue. Puis vint l'heure de se rendre aux cachots. Harry se fit violence afin de ne pas arriver aux cachots trop vite. Il arriva tout de même avec 5 minutes d'avance, fait qui étonna Severus. Harry entra après avoir frappé à la porte. Severus se leva et vint fermer derrière lui. Restant dans son dos, il s'approcha doucement de lui.

Où sont vos affaires ? demanda t il tout bas, chuchotant presque.

Je…je les ai oubliées, balbutia Harry, troublé par le souffle de son professeur qu'il sentait comme une caresse dans son cou.

Severus se mit face à Harry tout en restant très proche de lui.

C'est embêtant, dit Severus, cependant je pense que ce que j'ai ici fera l'affaire.

Mer…merci Professeur.

Harry était vraiment chamboulé. Il avait eut envie de lui sauter dessus mais s'était retenu tant bien que mal. Severus partit chercher des ingrédients dans sa réserve personnelle. Harry se mit au travail et Severus pu enfin l'admirer à loisir. Il observer son grand corps fin mais musclé, sa chemise légèrement ouverte, son pantalon qui le moulait à la perfection. Il avait mis du gel dans ses cheveux et ça lui donné un air sauvage qui rendait dingue notre maître des potions. Un juron prononcé à voie basse le sortit de sa rêverie. Il aperçu Potter pressant un mouchoir dans la paume de sa main. Toujours aussi maladroit. Severus se leva et se précipita vers lui. Il prit sa petite main écorchée entre les siennes expertes.

Venez avec moi, dit Severus sans l'entraînant avec lui sans lâcher sa main.

C'est bon professeur je peux continuer la potion, sinon elle sera ratée…

Au diable la potion, coupa l'homme en noir, si personne ne s'en occupe sa va s'infecter.

Il assit le petit brun dans le canapé ou il avait dormit 2 soirs plus tôt et alla chercher de la pommade dans la pharmacie. Puis il revint et s'assit sur la table basse. Il prit la main de son élève et entreprit d'étaler la crème et de masser la main endolorie. Harry se sentait mieux et le contact des mains de son professeur sur la sienne avait subitement fait monter la température.

Harry fini par fermer les yeux. Severus, inquiet de cette réaction, se pencha vers lui, réduisant l'espace entre leurs deux visages à quelques centimètres. Sentant un mouvement près de son visage, Harry ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans deux onyx profonds. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il vit son professeur baisser le regard vers ses lèvres puis venir poser les siennes sur sa bouche. Le cœur du brun manqua un battement. Severus Rogue l'embrassait, lui qui en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Il répondit au baiser d'abord timidement, puis, prenant de l'assurance avec toute la fougue dont il était capable. Severus, sans rompre le baiser, attrapa doucement les poignets du brun et le tira à lui jusqu'à qu'il s'assoie sur ses genoux. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches fines de son cadet et partit à l'exploration de son cou.

Le maître des potions ne savait plus que penser. Il en profiter un maximum, peut être que ça n'aller pas durée et que Potter s'apercevrait qu'il faisait une bêtise. Harry de son côté appréciait énormément les caresses de son professeur tant désirées, surtout qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie commençait à réagir. Il passa quelques minutes à embrasser, lécher et mordiller cet endroit particulièrement sensible du jeune homme. Puis il remonta vers ses lèvres tout en commençant à défaire la chemise de son partenaire. Une fois enlevée, il caressa et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau de ce torse dévoilé en prenant soin de s'attarder sur les tétons, afin d'attiser le désir du plus jeune. Pour Harry tout n'était plus que sensation. C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Severus passa ses mains sous les fesses de Harry et se leva. Le portant ainsi il l'emmena dans sa chambre et le déposa tout doucement sur le lit.

Harry eut à peine le temps de voir la couleur verte de la tapisserie que le maître des Potions était déjà sur lui à l'embrasser. Le petit brun commença alors à détacher les boutons de la robe de sorcier de son Professeur mais n'y arrivait qu'à moitié. A ce rythme là, à Noël, ils y étaient encore. Alors Harry eut la merveilleuse idée de prendre la baguette de Severus qui dépassait d'une de ses poches. Il la pointa sur lui et murmura un sort. Instantanément, le maître des potions se retrouva en caleçon.

Pressé Potter ? demanda Severus d'une voie suave.

Pour toute réponse son futur amant l'embrassa comme un affamé. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation contre sa cuisse. Lui d'ailleurs se sentait très à l'étroit. Severus descendit enfin les mains vers le pantalon du petit brun et le lui enleva. Ils finirent de se déshabiller rapidement se retrouvant enfin peau contre peau. Le plus âgé descendit dans le cou du plus jeune tout le masturbant lentement. Harry avait une respiration saccadée et savourait les sensations découvertes. Severus traça le plus doucement du monde une ligne de baisers mouillés sur le torse de son amant en prenant soin de titiller au passage les tétons durcit de plaisir et le nombril. Il donna quelques coups de langues sur le gland rosé arrachant un soupir de plaisir au jeune homme. Il s'amusa ainsi durant quelques minutes avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Il lui présenta ses doigts que Harry lécha consciencieusement alors que le maître des potions continuait sa torture sous ses gémissements de plaisirs. Il enfonça alors un doigt en son partenaire totalement abandonné à ses caresses.

Peu de temps après, un deuxième s'ajouta puis en troisième quand Harry fut plus détendu. Une fois la gêne et la douleur passée, le petit brun en demandait beaucoup plus. Severus retira alors ses doigts et, après avoir enduit son sexe de lubrifiant, pénétra doucement l'intimité tant désirée de son amour. Le jeune élève se tendit de douleur, mais après quelques paroles douces et quelques baiser, il se décrispa, permettant à son aîné de s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde. Severus se stoppa, attendant que le brun s'habitue et en profitant pour déposa une nuée de petits bisous sur tout le visage. Il commença à faire de petit mouvement et toucha la prostate du plus jeune le faisant pousser un cri de plaisir. Il ne se retint plus et accéléra les coups de reins. Harry criait son plaisir alors que Severus poussait des râles. Après plusieurs longues minutes de ce traitement plus que délicieux le petit brun jouit entre leur deux corps bientôt imité par son professeur. Le maître des potions s'effondra sur son amant, à bout de souffla, et le serra fortement dans ses bras.

Severus se retira du corps tant désiré du Gryffondor et leur lança un sort de nettoyage. Harry ne savait que faire en voyant son professeur se lever et mettre un bas de pyjama et lui tendre son boxer. Severus entra dans les couvertures et attira son élève à lui. Il le fit entrer au chaud avec lui et l'embrassa longuement. Harry, plus qu'heureux, répondit ardemment au baiser, puis se blottit contre Severus. Ils s'endormirent ainsi. Après tout, ils parleraient demain…

Fin.

Ca vous a plu? Si vous voulez que j'écrive un one shot sur un couple, avec ou sans lemon selon vos conditions et si vous avait une idée de scénario n'hésitez pas!!Bisous à tous.


End file.
